


Don't Look

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Side!Logan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Logan Sanders Angst, Logan angst, Logan feels bad about his appearance, M/M, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Not too long after he has fallen Logan is having trouble seeing himself as anything but a monster, it's a good thing that Deceit's around to help him see things just how he sees them.





	Don't Look

The air between them was heavy with the tension as the two of them stood there, not a single word had been said and for the longest time, he was sure that not a word would ever be spoken between them again. Logan’s back was facing him, and just from that alone, he could tell that the other was stressed and..and hurting. The muscles in his back were clenched, and the tendons in the other’s neck pulled so tight that he was sure that any second now they’d snap like a brittle guitar string that hadn’t been cared for and left for too long in some dusty old box. Behind him, Logan’s hands clenched and unclenched into fists, and everything from his breathing to the way that he was standing told him everything.

A sharp jagged inhale thick with tears snapped him out of his observations, before he unconsciously took a step forward. His heart twisted and churned in his chest at the sound of Logan’s barely restrained sounds of grief, he wanted nothing more than to gather Logan in his arms and to assure him that everything would be alright. But…

The bottom of his foot grazed the soft carpeted floor, and in an instant that was quicker than light itself, Logan’s hand snapped up the back of his hand facing him in the universal signal for him to stop. His heart twisted once again, “Logan-” Before he could so much as get the other’s name out of his mouth, a soft unbridled snarl that in itself was choking on tears, stopped him dead in his tracks before he could so much as move let alone say a single word. He wanted to help, he wanted so desperately to help the man in front of him. Even if pride and..something else was restraining him from doing so.

He couldn’t stand to see him like this.

“Don’t,” Logan roughly gasped out, each word smothering the inside of his throat like smoke from a fire that was steadily getting ever closer to him. His fingers trembled before he clasped them behind his back once more, and even more as he dragged his eyes away from his own reflection. “Don’t look..don’t look at me.” He heaved each word out, he didn’t mean it, he honestly didn’t mean it. But he couldn’t stand to have them gaze upon and see him how he was right now, he was..he was disgusting..he was filthy..he.. “I look like a monster.” He muttered under his breath, scorn dripping from each and every word as his nails dug into the flesh of his palm. It prickled his skin in crescent-shaped markings, as he bowed his head even more. Any second now he expected to hear the sound of those footsteps walking away, leaving him to the crushing solitude that would eventually do him in. It honestly couldn’t get much worse from here, he was already alone, how could it get any worse?

Fast paced angry footsteps stormed over to him, and within a second flat, Logan felt an icy cold hand grasping at his shoulder. Within no time at all, he found his back pressed against the dressed he had just been standing in front of, staring back at the clenched bared teeth that were barely restraining a furious hiss.

“I know that it hurts!” Deceit snarled back, both of his hands grasping ahold of Logan’s shoulders before giving him a stern shake. “And for that I am sorry! If I knew that you would have suffered so much I..I…” Honestly, he didn’t exactly know what he could have done differently at this point, what was done, was in fact done. But to hear how Logan truly thought of himself, to see it come to light, made him furious. “You are not a monster, and you most certainly do not look like one.” It took a considerable effort to calm the raging storm in his heart, and even more not to grasp the sides of Logan’s face and kiss him senseless. Although he did loosen his grip, letting his hands go lack as he turned the logical side around so that the both of them were facing the mirror. His fingers gingerly grazed over Logan’s cheeks, feeling each angular curve.“You do not see what I see dearest…to me..to me, you are the most wonderful sight I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Logan couldn’t help but to scoff, his cracked skin that looked like the deep bottomless chasms of the Grand Canyon weren’t anything special, if anything the darkness that laid within those cracks that traveled all the way past his eyes and chest scared the others. They hated him for how he looked after he had fallen, to them..he very well might have been a monster.

He looked freakish, he looked…abnormal.

“Do I look like a monster to you?” Deceit’s warm breath grazed the back of his ear as they stood there together, and almost immediately Logan jerked his head into a definite no. The scales on Deceit’s face shimmered, like coins at the very bottom of a wishing fountain. They were beautiful. “Then please dearest…please believe me when I say that you aren’t a monster either. I see your beauty, even if you yourself cannot see it yet. Can you trust me with that?”

The dishonest side’s fingers traced one of the lengthier cracks, the cold pad of his pointer finger drifting over Logan’s lips, past his nose, and to the very edge of his deep oceanic blue eyes. The look on his face said it all, the pure adoration and warmth in his eyes spoke of what he truly thought, even if he could not say it the moment that they left their dark spaces. Deceit loved him, he had loved him when he had worn his tie and spoke after flashcards, and he loved him now…deep broken chasms and all.

“Alright,” Logan murmured, his head turning, just as his lips pressed against his lover’s. “I trust you.”


End file.
